Calendar of Venus
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: He doesn't question why she was always with him in the dark, from dusk till dawn. A study of close encounters. Set during Shinobi World War. Neji/Hinata. Prequel to Canvas in White.


_A sort of prequel to Canvas in White. I know some parts won't exactly fit but hey, it works in a way. You don't have to read it to know this, but I urge you to check it out if you like this since the timeline takes place after this fic. It's complete, Rated M, and only three chapters that continue after this. If not, this can also be read as a stand alone. Is this Neji-centric? Most likely, but I can't separate Hinata whenever I write about him. I started it with Hinata's viewpoint (as I did with Canvas in White) but it will center solely on Neji from then on so it will be one-sided Neji/Hinata for now. Heads up, timeline in the war is messy, so the references I've used in some scenes may be out of order so bear with it._

* * *

_((_**Mars**_))_

only the stars witness

_/onesided/ ((_Neji-centric_))_

_Timeline may not be in order._

* * *

_He doesn't recognize these nins._

_They were from different villages united in the alliance, but the Head of the Hyuuga did warn him to watch Hinata during these times, in case anyone took advantage, Hiashi had said. He was assigned to the Second Division, the specialty of the Hyuuga. It was no surprise that he was arranged in the same numbered unit as Hinata, a move by Hiashi that eased his worry. They were to fight in the front lines of battle._

_The leader was speaking._

_Neji pushed past the crowd, keeping a trained eye on her. He could tell she was anxious, how tense her shoulders were drawn, and it was only when he briefly clasped her shoulder did the frown disappear, and Hinata returned his smile. "You're here," she said to him, feeling reassured. He was pleased that he was able to summon the brightness in her eyes and smile. He nodded. "I'm glad you're with me, Neji-niisan," she continued, suddenly animated. It had been a while since he heard her voice, of demure tones and soft intonations that always managed to captivate him._

_After one last smile, they turned their attention to the front._

_…_

She fell to the forest floor, skin bursting on impact.

Hinata rolled to her side, pressing on an open wound before the pursuer could do anymore damage.

She sighted a glint of metal just beyond her. Hinata heaved, body crumpling, but willed her hand, any, to grip it before the nerves broke down. Her chakra slowed and the kunai served a better weapon than her bare palms. She was close, so close, when something hard stomped on her hand. Hinata winced, directing her eyes up where dead eyes stared back. A swift movement and a weapon was making its way to her throat when it was shoved to the side and Hinata jumped to her feet.

It was Neji, paralyzing the enemy nin with myriad strikes of his palms. He finished it with one last hit that sent the nin flying against the trees. It was only when he turned to her and shouted, "Hinata-sama!" that Hinata noticed a sharp coldness pierce her right hip and the ground suddenly rushed towards her. Darkness swam in her eyes then Neji's blurred face came into focus. "Hinata-sama," the urgency was in his voice.

She tried speaking, gurgling blood instead. Neji swiftly compressed the wound. His hands dripped with blood. Hers. "Kou will take you back to Konoha," the words escaped his mouth evenly. "Stay awake, Hinata."

He was in a rage, blood and chakra intermingling in a white fury, coursing hotly through veins. Neji was blinded to the threatening chakra signature towering over her body when he rushed to the fight. It was pulsating weakly, but it meant she was still alive. Another nin rose behind him and before Neji could indulge in killing him, Kou got to the nin first with a clean slice to the neck and discarded the body away.

Their eyes met. There was no time for more talk. Kou carried her and rapidly retreated.

Neji stood. His vision engulfed the entire area. Counted the bodies left, saw the chakra coursing with their lives. Made sure that none could escape. Then looked towards the perpetrator who was heavily coated with blood. Hinata's blood. He assumed the man was the leader.

"You will die," he said simply.

…

He's there whenever she regained consciousness.

Neji wordlessly handed her a cup, then brought it to her lips when her head shifted tiredly. "You will recover, Hinata-sama," he told her when the question was in her eyes. "We've eliminated the immediate threat."

She swallowed. "Are there–"

"It's under control."

She tried rising and he saw the moment when she registered pain. A hand went to her back, supporting, as she heaved and coughed dryly. "Thank you," she rasped with a weak smile and he intercepted her when she tried reaching for the medicine. She looked questionably at him and Neji refilled the water. She took the glass and pills, swallowing with a pinched expression.

Neji took the wet cloth, frowning for a moment, before presenting it to her. She gingerly dabbed it on her cheeks, and Hinata sighed, felt the heat in her cooling. She brought it down to her neck, fiddling with it while pushing back her hair. Hinata let her mind wandered, wondering how unkempt her appearance must be. Neji observed this, saw how she didn't mind when she gathered the mass in a bun kept by a hand. Just as she awkwardly maneuvered to move, he took it from her hand.

She looked up. He allowed a small smile. "Allow me to assist you, Hinata-sama."

She titled her head without further question, accentuating the delicate lines of her neck and collarbone, and just below the robe messily folded over her chest. Neji ignored the surge of interest as he briskly assisted her. His eyes didn't wander, but he was glad hers were shut because even now it was difficult to summon the mask he always wore. He drew back, twisting the towel hard over a bowel.

"Is Father and Hanabi safe?"

"Yes."

She rubbed the sheets between her fingers. "What is going on now?"

"Some of the resurrected dead have fallen, though many old legends are still fighting with the Kages. There is word that Naruto and Killer B are soon entering the battlefield."

"Naruto," she uttered softly. "He's coming." Few droplets were being squeezed out now, but Neji did it again anyway. "Are you returning?" she suddenly asked from behind when he dropped the cloth when it no longer served as an outlet.

Neji looked over his shoulder. It could have meant a simple inquiry of his next move, if he had a task that needed attending to, or if he deigned stay beside her afterwards, it could have been any of them. What he learned was that she rarely elaborated when it came to her wants and he could take her word both ways.

She was strong and he acknowledged that countless times. But from nights past, he saw the vulnerability she hid so well.

"Not yet."

She smiled.

…

_He found her the first time when the Akatsuki was taken down._

_He strode into the dark room, sensing an unguarded presence. His hands flexed, a flow of chakra coursing through veins. _

_A closer look and it surprised him that it was Hinata. Neji stared, trying to gather himself because nothing was right. A quick look behind him. There was nothing in the immediate area he could sense. Which meant the woman in front of him could truly be Hinata. Or an in imposter._

"_Hinata-sama."_

_When there was no response, he was prepared to attack. Neji stepped forward and she turned over. The sheets shifted, the slide of skin against cloth made him tense, and when her head moved, Neji glimpsed the soft look she wore in sleep. He'd never seen her like this before, much less in his bed, and he banished a recurring fantasy of the very scene in front of him. He willed the Byakugan, checked the lines of her chakra, saw the purity and slow churn of it in rest. _

_Neji straightened. It was no doubt Hinata. She moved again, turning to her side. A closer look and he noticed there were uneasy lines on her face that marked her exhaustion, a complete contrast from her fierce front in the battlefield. It took him a moment to recover because it had been a while since Hinata displayed such vulnerability. _

_Neji checked himself. He steeled his muscles to keep in place, wondering how to approach her. She must have known it was his room, his sheets, and that he would retire here in the late hours of midnight. He had seen her days ago when Konoha gathered in announcement for the Allied Shinobi Forces. He'd noticed the anxiety in her eyes when they prioritized the protection of Naruto and Killer B, but couldn't do anything to appease her. He went ahead for a quick mission, searched for her when he returned, and it was only now he finally saw her. It drew a blank to him whenever he thought of something reasonable. _

_But first, Neji didn't want to wake her. Which left him in a dilemma because he was just as exhausted, though he could use the floor, Neji mused, but didn't want Hinata finding him there when she woke. She would probably apologize, how could he even allow that, and do her best to return the favor. Favor, he scoffed. What he wanted from her was beyond what Hinata could ever offer nor something he would ever ask. Comfort had no place in here, and if she understood that, then Neji would gladly take the floor._

_Maybe in the morning she would explain. It was uncanny to him that she always awoke before him and Neji didn't want her touching him when he was in the depths of sleep, not when it meant his reflexes would most likely frighten her. She wouldn't disturb him, knowing her kind nature. He gathered a spare sheet in the corner and prepared to lower himself when his foot hit something with an audible thump. He looked down in dismay and found her bag._

_Her eyes fluttered. "Neji-niisan?"_

"_Hm."_

_A few deep breathes as if to awaken herself long enough to continue saying, "I...I'm sorry for taking your bed. You must be surprised." _

_He wanted to question her more but sleepiness drowsed her voice. She tried rising and Neji let the matter go. "It's fine." She sighed deeply and for some reason, the noise affected him. It was too close, too intimate in such a setting, and Neji already lost the ability to keep up appearances. He turned to leave. "Excuse me, Hinata-sama."_

"_No," she said quickly. "We are here to just rest, Neji-niisan. Y-you...don't have to go." Neji stilled. There was a shuffle of sheets. It drew his curiosity and Neji looked over his shoulder. The words were suddenly caught in his throat. Hinata had settled into sleep once again. _

_He stood idly in the center of the room, watching her breathing slow in rhythm. In another moment, he approached closer. Neji sat down, back against the bed, crossing his arms. He actually pinched his skin to feel the pain of reality, that the presence behind him was not a cruel illusion. This was an unusual request of hers, but he wouldn't deny her. It calmed him that Hinata found his being nearby soothing. He could never be that person who comforted another, but he'd try it if it was her._

_When he woke, the room was empty. The bed was rumpled, an imprint in the mattress, a testimony that he didn't dream last night. The following hours, Neji found her amongst the nins. He found his place beside her and Hinata gave him a smile. She doesn't thank him; they don't need such formalities with each other. _

_He doesn't ask the second time. Nor the following nights and beyond._

…

Neji dropped to a crouch, swung to a low branch and settled against the bark of a tree.

It's chaos just beyond the forest and cliffs, where muddled suspicion and fights broke out between the alliances. Trust was eliminated and they've already lost nins when the copies multiplied. The Byakugan had no use, not when the copies perfectly replicated a human being down to its chakra lines. Kiba was forced on the defense, shouting out, "It's me! I'm the real Kiba Inuzuka!"

A larger nin put his weight on the weapon, hysterically demanding, "Show me proof!"

Kiba Inuzuka would most likely fare well in the internal conflict so Neji looked elsewhere. A battle shout to his left and Neji raised his arms, deflecting a powerful blow. He absently resolved it quickly, almost agitatedly scanning the area. Hinata was nowhere in sight. There was enough unrest. His opponents so far were copies and posed no guilt to his conscience. He struck down another aiming for Shino Aburame. He ignored the quiet grunt of thanks, frustrating building up.

Hinata's teammates from Konoha were close yet she was still missing. His priority reinstated, Neji turned and fled to another battlefield. Mixtures of skins, size, and hair were all out of place below him, none that mattered and Neji searched for the feminine figure of Hinata among them. There was too many disturbances. He was kicking away another nuisance when a cry, sounding extremely familiar, sounded out and in his vision, there was a sharp flicker of long, dark navy hair whipping violently towards the forest floor.

"Hinata-sama!"

His body moved, unthinkingly, but another group of copies nearly piled on him and Neji released a barrage of hits, impatiently pushing past them soon after they dropped. He touched the ground, eyeing the area. He was certain Hinata had fallen around here. He investigated with the Byakugan and only found motionless bodies of copies and fallen comrades. Neji frowned. If this was an attempt to herd unsuspecting nins alone, then he certainly fell for it. But he had no tolerance for petty tactics and he was keen on ripping apart the perpetrator.

_Where is she?_

His time wasted, Neji jumped to higher ground. A chakra signature caught his attention by a tree and he reached for a kunai when it emerged from the roots. Not worth his attention and a quick flick of his wrist stopped the life. Opponent or ally, it didn't concern him any longer. The army shouldn't be forced on the defensive. He decided to return to the battlefield by the cliff side. Perhaps he should have consulted Kiba Inuzuka beforehand when they were attacked. His clan's skill had saved him from the uneasiness of finding wherever Hinata was after a hard fight.

A crash drew his attention and there was she was, crouched, panting. Her back was to him but it was unmistakably her.

"Hinata-sama!"

She whipped around and his veins ran cold. "Neji-niisan!"

He disappeared into the forest. She caught up to him, calling for him as Neji made a pathway through another group battle. The pounding in his ears was too loud and it matched the soft spoken calls that struck at the core of him. He could let another nin dispose of her, _it_, but Neji wasn't sure if he could handle the sight of Hinata being cut down, fake or not, because the image would always stay with him. When another charged for her, he turned back and deflected the attack. He retaliated with a punishing blow, ally or not, because he could not forgive any offense against her.

Neji cursed. This was not the time for indecisiveness. The rise of the nin's chest said that she was still alive. Hinata, _it_, landed next to him and Neji grabbed the body around the waist, trapping its arms, and took off farther away from view. She, _it_, struggled, and Neji grimaced, knowing the inevitable. Someone might've called out to them, seen them, but he ignored it and hastened his pace. He found an area where bodies littered the ground, none alive, and Neji shoved the copy away.

"What's wrong?" it questioned so softly, the undertones matching perfectly to its original.

He assumed a stance.

The replica charged for him. It did not retain her usual fluidity in battle, but somewhere deep, it imitated the vulnerability of a young Hinata, and it angered him because the Hinata he served now would never display such helplessness. But it was difficult to end it with the face it wore. A hit on its shoulder and back, and it fell to its knees. Something in him dropped at the sight of her head bowed and kneeling before him. It disappeared the moment it lunged back up at him. A sudden thought occurred to him. Neji immobilized it to the ground and frowned.

The true Hinata was out there, defending herself from the panic. There was only one choice. He was forced to kill the replica copy of her, the sweetness and grace exactness beneath that false face sickened him when the blade sunk into its flesh. It transformed to its original, but it only eased the discomfort by a margin. The betrayal and bleakness in its copy eyes was all too real, reminding him of their younger years when Hinata feared him.

Neji stood. He was close to killing her before. In the distant memory of the Chuunin exams, he remembered, how crazed he was to eliminate her before the battle was stopped. Something moist stained his palm, and Neji glanced down, seeing blood. He loosened his grip, putting away the kunai, and took off. There were enough enemy nins for him to dispose on the way, to release the clouded irrationality clawing at him.

He pushed back what had transpired, perplexed at the lingering guilt and resolved that, years past, he had many things to amend. She no longer looked at him with fear and doubt, but it remained; he was not in her sight as was Naruto, no matter how hard he worked to bridge it. If the gods forgave him for the slight against her, he'd do everything in his power to fulfill her wishes. And whatever power watched from their place, already knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"Neji!" he suddenly heard Kiba roar. "Hinata! Hinata is in danger!"

The numbness disappeared and Neji rushed back into the battlefield.

When they regrouped the following hours, he avoided Hinata's questioning stare and had nothing to say.

* * *

Neji woke to the frantic sound of her breathing.

The dark didn't cloud his eyes but he couldn't bear to look. He put Hinata's needs foremost, but in the night where no one thought twice of them, it was difficult to suppress the illusions of what she wanted from him. This would be among the number of times where Hinata unknowingly sought his comfort, that there was a someone in the dark who could see yet look past it, who understood, and never begrudged her. She chose him. Not anyone else. It carried too many meanings and Neji locked the thoughts away. It should have been enough for him that Hinata trusted him deeply.

He shifted to his side, the cloth barely providing a barrier to the grass. They camped out often this year. The simple luxury of futons and sheets were a far off memory, but neither minded the ground. Unit members were spread within the location, and no one looked twice to see the Hyuuga pair settle beside each other. Neji initially volunteered for watch duty, but it only took Hinata to glance at him in worry to regret the words. Another nin, most likely from Kumogakure, took his place.

A slim leg brushed against him. Neji tensed. Her breathing was uneven, in hard bursts, and when he dared to look, her brows were drawn down, and there was something about her distress that made Neji sit up. It was clear Hinata was having a nightmare, and he was no stranger to it with death always hovering in the war. Waking her up made him hesitate, Neji saw the dark circles under her eyes and how she slowed in battle today. And if Hinata were to question why, he was baffled to explain how her suffering in sleep alerted him. Hinata must have known how attentive he was to her, though the extent of how far he would go, she was kept in naivety.

He drew the blanket up but Hinata struggled, breath heaving. Neji checked for supplies nearby. He already made certain their food intake didn't contain poison of any kind, but if she needed water, he'd provide it to her when she awoke.

Hinata stirred. He stared down sorrowfully at her, knowing she found no peace. Her palm flexed, clenched, limped, then twitched, and her head shifted. Neji thought about it some more when her body jerked. The next option made him rueful, because Neji didn't imagine this would be how it happened, but he reached for her hand in a firm grasp anyway. Neji wanted to look away, not out of embarrassment, it might have been shame because he was touching her without consent, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feel of her palm.

He grimaced. He was losing his mind, Neji concluded, to even take pleasure in a simple gesture without her conscious. It was a method he used long, long ago when they napped together and young Hinata was very aware that their fingers were intertwined. Neji cleared his head, thinking of tomorrow. But Hinata was still agitated so he absently rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand, wondering if he would get enough rest to participate in the excursion tomorrow. The unit was to scout and engage in any enemies near the base, and it gave him a reprieve to unleash tension of all kinds. He hadn't notice the flutter of her eyes open, and it was only when Hinata shifted on her arms to lift her head did he realize.

There was a hazy look in her eyes, and a long strand fell over her bangs that made Neji pause and appreciate the rare sight of her awaking. She called his name huskily, and Neji replied in kind, "Hinata-sama."

"You're...still awake?" He grunted. Her head was nodding back down. "What time is it?"

It wasn't the type of things he paid attention to. "It's not yet daybreak."

Hinata blinked drowsily. Neji would have pulled his hand away, but it seemed Hinata had yet to notice, and if he did it now, she would definitely notice and most likely question him. So he waited, but it wasn't that long until she hummed something before her head fell back to the makeshift pillow, and when Neji was sure she was asleep, he drew back his hand. It was still warm from her touch. Hers were soft unlike his calloused hands, smaller than his palms, it felt fitting to his. Neji filed the information away.

He looked back down. Her nails were trimmed, just like his, but Neji remembered the time when they were just a bit longer and shapely. It looked fitting on her when she wasn't away from missions, and it was strangely appealing to him. Hinata always did bring her hand to her mouth in thought, drawing his attention.

It occurred to him why he spent so much time thinking about it now. It wasn't often he held her hand during training; it was always the briefest clasp of hands to hoist her up after knocking her down. Sometimes he'd only stand above her, waiting as Hinata caught her breath after a hard session. _"Stand, Hinata-sama,"_ he'd tell her.

"_I will, Neji-niisan,"_ she'd panted, needing a moment. It didn't bother him that Hinata never expected his help_. _As much as Neji wished to care for her like a lover, his sole priority and purpose was to help Hinata strengthen her abilities as she desired. Though the first time he did offer a hand, because he had applied too much strength and something in her body had dislocated, surprise was written in her eyes before it gave way to gratitude.

"_Let us end for today, Hinata-sama."_

"_But I can still fight."_

Neji had pushed a hand on her shoulder and she'd gasped_. "Come, Hinata-sama. I will treat you."_

A slithering movement caught his eye beyond the tree lines. A nin from afar woke, from the way her chakra lines suddenly surged in response. Another teammate nearby sensed the same, rising to higher branches. Neji waited, ready to engage. A few of them were still deep in sleep to notice, though the nin assigned to watch duty was rapidly moving towards the invader. The world returned in dim colors, and Neji concluded the matter was dealt with.

Neji returned his attention back to her. A small movement of his hand resting by her face and he'd be able to brush away the strands falling over her shoulder, but Neji restrained himself from doing so. It didn't help that he waited a little longer to see if she still had nightmares, but when there was no more noise from her, Neji surrendered to sleep.

…

When they'd enter the medical tent, Hinata had ushered him straight into the recovery unit.

Neji doesn't practice modesty when he's shrugging off his uniform while she's standing nearby, nor does Hinata give him privacy when he pulled on a spare robe. When she looked, there was another scar by his abdomen, Hinata noticed. It must have been the explosion that blasted them against the trees; Neji had caught her in the air, grabbing her to him before they slammed farther into the forest. His movements were swift, hiding away everything else before she could notice.

Hinata approached him.

He didn't flinch when his skin burned at the alcohol she applied by his shoulder. She was still dressed in gear, a smudge of dirt and blood coating her cheek. His hand rose without thought and swiped at it, momentarily forgetting his place. Hinata briefly met his eyes with a smile. Neji thought this routine was strangely consoling after a hard battle. How many times they had visited here, the medic-nins would only take one look at Hinata and the injured Neji and allow them through unassisted.

Hinata feared his death, as well as Shino and Kiba, and most especially Naruto. He welcomed her tight embrace, because maybe she couldn't stand to see him gone after he awoke from comatose by the Sound Four's barrier. Perhaps it was why she attended to his injuries, even when she was busy with other patients when he'd arrive, more bruised than she'd last seen of him, and make her way to him soon after with a worried frown. It never failed to surprise him that she was by his bedside when he awoke from recovery.

He shifted his arm so Hinata could easily wrap the bandages, and turned his face away when her long strands brushed against his cheeks. She was unusually quiet and Neji questioned if he had enough lucidity to begin conversation. His head had slammed hard enough to knock him out for precious seconds before a delayed recovery. By then, Hinata had covered him. He tried focusing his gaze somewhere long enough to ask, "Are you hurt, Hinata-sama?"

She shook her head. He knew because he felt the mass of her hair fleetingly tangle with his. He couldn't lean back, not that he wanted to, because if Hinata was comfortable with this familiarity, then Neji considered it a victory. He pondered on whether she knew about their nights, when she would occasionally seek his warmth, and thought it was ridiculous to question it because surely, Hinata had to be aware. Nothing was said in the morning and Neji contented with the thought that it didn't bother her. She fiddled with the bandages and because her voice was so soft, he only managed to hear, "The war... it's been going on for so long."

He fixed his gaze on the walls. "Yes."

"We have lost so many people already," she murmured.

"The dead have aided us. We will ensure victory for them." Hinata turned so he couldn't see, but he already knew what was reflected in her eyes. He observed her in the silence. There wasn't a moment when he thought she'd break down. He had seen the gradual change in her through the seasons, how she hid expressive outbursts. It was a mask she perfected. But he also had seen her shed the walls and watch the emotions play in her eyes and wondered why he was chosen to see it.

Her shoulders didn't shake, her back was straight, and though her head was bowed, he knew tears wouldn't fall. "I will protect you, Hinata-sama."

It was a while before Hinata looked his way, and the solemn look in her eyes sent a surge of resolve in him. "I will protect you, too. Please, don't die." Her wish strengthened him. He couldn't make that promise, but Neji discarded the possibility he held to himself all those months ago. He was at her disposal, but he wouldn't be careless. "I...I want to protect Naruto too. I want him to live."

The next words shouldn't have hurt his tongue. "Naruto will live. He will definitely succeed," he said, gripping the bed handles. "We will not be destroyed." It was supposed to comfort her, but it only made her anxious. He didn't think frustration, whether it was her blindness towards him or her distress making him ache, would build to point that he actually said, "Believe in me, Hinata."

Neji eased his hold. Usually those words belonged in the field, where adrenaline coursed through his veins, a possible final say before death could take either of them, where the last sight of her might prompt him to unveil everything. It wasn't his place to take Naruto's words, but it rightly belonged to him as well.

She thoughtfully stared at him, a measure of attentiveness that made him suddenly alert. The words of apology wouldn't be at his lips for the address he used. Hinata was considering him and Neji cautiously weighed his next words. But he found he had nothing else to say. He had laid it out on the ground and it was her choice to change the way she viewed the world now.

"I do."

…

It was during the early evening, when the Hyuuga pair rested from patrolling, that Neji was presented with a dilemma.

"I-I want to bathe," Hinata told him honestly, her eyes not quite meeting his and a pretty flush on her cheeks.

He refrained from blinking. "Go ahead, Hinata-sama," he replied, a strange feeling rising in him. He never expected an encounter like this. "I will wait for you here." And Neji turned away, busying himself by throwing another stick into the small fire. As soon as she returned and finished their meal, it would be doused from being sighted in the dark. Now he had to plan for the desired route back to camp. The last patrol team had encountered enemy forces and Neji was assigned to discover other possible pathways.

He willed the Byakugan.

"Uhm."

Neji froze.

The next words from her lips nearly ruined him. "Will you stay close by?"

Neji found himself leaning against a tree, near the shoreline. It was not purely coincidental a small lake was nearby; they'd purposely followed a water source. It washed off the blood cleanly.

"I will be quick," she assured him hastily.

He credited himself with immense discipline. The mere sounds of clothing sliding off her body didn't faze him nor did the hurried footfalls rushing into water, and the gasps from her mouth as the coldness lapped at her did not overwhelm his senses.

"N-Neji-niisan," she nearly chattered. Hinata knew he was there and so maintained his silence. If she truly expected discussions between them, Neji wasn't confident that he could maintain a civil conversation. "C-Can you please...pass me a kunai?"

His hand surprisingly remained steady as he reached for one, tossing it lowly in her general direction. He didn't want to know what she was going to do with it and the thought confirmed how muddled his perception was. A slide of leather and a resounding click, then the slide of water rising and falling as she gathered it in her palms. So she did keep a holster on her person at all times.

He shifted uncomfortably. While their arrangement largely remained unchanged, though on a more intimate term, these past few months tested his resolve. He never expected how physically needy Hinata could be, _how she sought comfort_, Neji corrected because that thought was a blasphemy to her fears. She doesn't consider it a weakness because of his silence and Hinata didn't need to know he welcomed it. To him, it was the greatest gift he could ever hope to receive from her, more than wishful thinking of wanting a piece of her love. When Hinata loved, it was deep and lasting, _and damn it all to hell_, Naruto deserved it for the years he was absent and cruel. He forever changed Hinata and Neji grudgingly owed it to him.

He was a fool to think if he expected something more of her if the war ever ended. He could only wait until Hinata realized it. No, he wryly thought, if he ever said anything more. Her attention was divided, but her affection centered only on Naruto. If he came out with the words, would she still turn to him in the night, would she look for him in the mass of people, would she still look straight at him and say, _Stay with me, Neji-niisan? _

He didn't want to imagine it. There was a sudden small gasp of delight, something he rarely heard it for the past few months, and Neji eased back. Any small pleasure she found made all that he endured worthwhile.

While he waited, he activated the Byakugan, scanning the area and sighted miles away for any movement. A signature of chakra was left far down and his guard instantly went up. He followed the trail, saw it vanish upstream, possibly meaning that the nin met an abrupt end. He debated if he should pursue it. There was nothing in their immediate area nor miles around, and he was reluctant to leave Hinata.

He made the mistake of sweeping his gaze and jolted at a full body chakra signature heading towards him, belatedly realizing it was Hinata when the Byakugan faded and focused his eyes forward. He straightened at the sound of heavy water falling, droplets rapidly hitting the ground. "I'm finished," she announced. When her steps neared, Neji closed his eyes. He glimpsed the general outline of her body, though in his mind's eye, he could easily fill out most of the blanks. He had seen her stripped down when he treated her injuries. It was a sight not easily forgotten. He repressed the image instantly when she called for him. "Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked when he remained unmoving.

"Yes." It almost sounded strangled, but he wouldn't clear his throat. She appeared beside him in the standard uniform, but neglected to put the vest on yet. He wordlessly nodded and stepped to move back to camp.

"Why don't you take this chance, too?"

He had to force the words out. "What do you mean?"

"To bathe." He thought about it, not daring to face her. A problem had manifested itself from below. Neji looked to the water. If it's cold enough, it may do. "I can stay to look out for you," she offered.

Neji immediately responded, "No, that's unnecessary, Hinata-sama."

He expected a quick retort, became apprehensive when Hinata quieted, because usually she'd never agree for an arrangement where he was left vulnerable. Her footfalls signaled that she had taken position somewhere nearby. "I'll be here," she said lightly and it was said in a way that Neji could not reject her. He had to admit, she still retained authority even in the smallest matter.

He supposed this was one of the few chances, though it was the least of his concerns. Dirt, sweat, and blood were a common stench that it no longer bothered anyone nor was it noticed. Bathing was a luxury they couldn't afford. He was thankful for the dark and used the tree as a barrier to strip, ignored his body, and evened his steps to the water. The cold immediately shocked him. He waded in deeper. He made quick work, washing and scrubbing, successfully resolving two problems of the night.

He was done buttoning his pants and in the midst of pulling on the top when he heard the weight of bodies being hefted, Hinata grunting, then a clash of metal ringing out. He abandoned his task, swiftly pursuing the invader, activating the Byakugan and saw two forms caught in a struggle. Hinata easily knocked out her opponent off his feet and Neji slowed. He landed just in time to see the assassin collapse, red coloring the back of its torso. A sudden deadlock gripped his neck from behind and Neji raised his hands to resist, bending forward to throw the body forward. He ended the life with a quick twist of his wrist.

He straightened. Hinata wearily scanned the surrounding area, veins bulging from the corner of her eyes. Neji pushed back his hair, irritation lining his brow. "We can't stay here, Hinata-sama."

Her eyes returned to its canvas white. She nodded grimly. "I will gather our supplies."

"I'll go with you," he said, stepping over the body.

She flicked a glance at him and away. "No, that's fine. You should return and finish up."

His brows furrowed, never halting. "Hinata-sama–"

"Go ahead, Neji-niissan."

He stubbornly ignored the order, saw how she jumped when he approached, and cut her off just when she was saying his name again, "Be still, Hinata-sama." There was an unusual coloring by her temple. He gripped her face, frowning. "You were hit."

"It will fade soon," she assured him, trying to pull away and his hands fell. He didn't know what to do with the sudden rage in him, the heightened sense of familiarity and rejection creeping in once again as she moved away, all joined in one mess. It was the adrenaline, Neji reasoned. "I'll wait here," she told him, eyes darting elsewhere.

He angled his vision, saw the pretty flush staining her cheeks, and wondered why. It couldn't have been the fight, it was dealt with swiftly, and he started to question if she caught a cold, but she exhibited no symptoms. She refused to look at him and it prickled at him. He waited, Hinata resolutely maintaining the silence, and was about to question her again when a breeze cooled his skin. Neji looked down and understood. He had the sudden urge to grasp her face again and see the redness of her face. Something in him shifted because it was never directed to him.

"Yes, Hinata-sama," he said slowly, walking over to reach for the fallen uniform in his haste. "Forgive me."

She took a deep breath. "No, it couldn't be helped. I...I'm sorry for–"

Neji waited, amused. She didn't continue after a moment and there was a shuffle of grass being crushed. He dressed nearby, pulled his arms through the sleeves and shrugged on the vest. There might have been the smallest smile on his lips.

When he returned, Hinata was prepared to leave. They decided to move a few miles down before choosing another campsite. He was coming back from refilling their canteens when he saw Hinata settling in. It took him a moment to decide whether to join beside her or take his place from across. Neji doesn't anticipate her nightly needs when she's awake and alert. He trained himself to not be affected by her unpredictability if she didn't want his closeness, though it had yet to happen. If she was bewildered at his placid response each time, then she doesn't know how dazed he was when he'd wake in the middle of the night with her warmth. Sometimes he'd opened his eyes, forget his surroundings, and see her face in near proximity. He often wondered if it was the same sight she'd seen when she awoke.

He decided to measure her patience by checking his supplies and map, taking note of Hinata's wandering eyes locked on him. He briefly used the Byakugan once again and concluded they were safe for the time. He concentrated on the map, knowing which path to take and inform the squad. A successful patrol. In the corner of his eye, Hinata nearly drowsed. "You seem pleased," she said in a sigh.

His mask was slipping. "It was a good day," he allowed. "A beneficial report."

She hummed in reply.

He adjusted the strength of the fire. A while later, he conjured a bird from Sai's scrolls and sent it away with a small note. Neji had no pity for whoever intercepted the note before its destination. The man known as Sai was ruthless. His suspicions had not amounted to anything as of yet, but he refused to allow him near Hinata. It nearly ruined his mood and Neji absently thought of tomorrow. He was about to flip through another report when Hinata spoke.

"Rest, Neji-niisan," she said softly in the glow of the fire. He met her eyes over the scroll. She never tried to look beautiful, not like Haruno Sakura or Ino Yamanaka. She just was and Neji lamented at her loveliness. His gaze lingered, Hinata meeting his evenly though her eyes were fluttering. Neji set down the materials. He doused their light, adjusting to the darkness easily and navigated his way to her.

She shifted on her side to face him. So she did expect something of him.

He sat on the ground nearby. Eventually she curled towards him in sleep and Neji closed his eyes.

* * *

Sometime in the second year of the war, his vision flickered.

It was becoming worrisome because it was his main source of strength, and Neji sought medical attention when he wasn't on the field. The clansmen looked to him in the battle and if he were to fall because of this, the commanding line would be in disarray. So when he was given leave after a brief discussion with the Head, Neji only discretely informed another trusted Hyuuga in the Branch family of his predicament before leaving.

A doctor and nurse from Konoha, Neji presumed, attended to him. He initially searched for Hinata and was informed that she was dispatched earlier for a scouting assignment. Neji pushed back the disappointment. It had been a few weeks since they'd last met as Hinata was briefly assigned back to the medical unit, and it soothed him substantially that she was safer here though it kept him alone in the dark. It was a good thing, Neji thought after sometime. He didn't want to add to her list of worries.

With each passing news of Naruto's progress and every stacking obstacle from the elder Uchiha, the dim in her eyes returned. She slept deeply each night, and he diligently kept watch of her each time before succumbing to exhaustion. It was getting difficult summoning the brightness in her. His words for Naruto's absence had no weight compared to her faith in him. "We will live," he'd say and she'd hold onto him for too short moments. "Naruto will return," he'd murmur to her and she'd respond with a smile. "I fight to protect you," he never voiced when she'd turned to him in sleep. "You are important to me," he thought when her fingers latched onto the edge of his uniform in the midnight hours.

Heavy footsteps approached and Neji banished the memories. The nins came in, immediately noting his lineage. The man set aside the papers he carried and approached him. Neji went through the basic examination without a word until the doctor said, "Please remove your forehead protector." It was quiet and Neji challengingly stretched the silence. The man cleared his throat. "You aren't the first Hyuuga to come here." Another beat of silence and Neji reluctantly stripped off the band around his forehead, stilling when the doctor attempted to touch the seal.

Another look from the male Hyuuga and the medic elaborated, "It always has to do with your bloodline. The Byakugan."

His jaw worked. Neji disliked close inspections. If only Hinata was here. He'd do it in a heartbeat, but he was selfless enough to not add to her burdens. Perhaps if he were to consult the clan's own medic, but that would result into a political struggle even amidst the war. They waited in silence until the nurse moved forward. Neji flicked a glance at her and she froze in place. "You aren't our only patient," she said coolly. "If you won't cooperate, I will ask you to leave." He didn't really like looking in her eyes but to break it would mean his defeat. Another thought of Hinata and Neji lowered his pride for the moment.

He only relented because extending his stay any further in the medical unit maddened him. When his eyes shut, the doctor took it as a cue for acceptance. The skin was warm to touch, foreign chakra lines rooted in a web around the seal, always different in its intricacy. It was doormat for now and the medic looked further past to the see the Hyuuga's blood heritage. "How often have you used the Byakugan for the past few months?" he asked.

"More than I usually require."

"Have you felt fatigue while you're fighting? A sudden depletion of chakra? Are you having trouble differentiating colors?"

Neji nodded once.

The doctor furrowed his brows, deciding which confirmation it was for. It was no use asking again from the steady white gaze watching him. He sighed and moved closer. Hyuuga patients were often frustrating because of how tightly controlled their interactions were to outsiders. A few more tests and probes that tested Neji's tolerance, and the medic declared, "It will do no permanent damage." But he was warned that he would be temporarily blinded at this rate. "Stay the night," he ordered, ready to attend to another patient. "Don't use it too often as much as possible. I can't predict when you'll lose your sight."

He took it in with cold silence. Neji stared at the band in his hands. He had to tell Hinata eventually. His fists clenched. Hinata trusted him deeply and to assign another to protect her, he'd betray the promise to the Head. He wasn't strong enough, not capable enough to fight beside her. Neji cursed, the ailment a burden. A movement near him and Neji found the female medic-nin still present. He swiftly hid the seal with the forehead protector and stood to leave. "Neji Hyuuga," she said, blocking the door. "Doctor's orders. You aren't to leave. Or I will have to inform your squad leader of your condition."

Neji disliked dealing with such people who resorted to petty threats. He could snap her neck in an instant. The thought came suddenly and Neji grimaced, felt the violence in him surge. The war was becoming a drug and only Hinata could rid of the destructiveness it did to him. But he couldn't risk seeing her, not this soon. He had to make do tonight. Without another word, Neji made his way back to the bed. She must've felt triumphant and it irritated him, so he yanked the curtain around his area.

Night came and Neji opened his eyes to the sound of footfalls.

The female medic-nin came to him late at night.

"For medication," she told him. "Since you will be released soon, we need our nins in full health."

Neji ignored the lie. She gathered the tray, arranging the supposed medicine and went to the end of the bed. He didn't bother glancing at it when she offered it to him. She set it down and finally, the look in her eyes revealed her motive. The woman was inviting in the quietness, and it didn't matter that they were using each other. He watched as she rounded the corner of the stretcher, hand reaching to his leg. Her touch lingered, alerting him. Neji sharply looked to her, fingers curling.

She slowly pulled away. His brows were drawn down, the very impression of a man warily measuring her, and it was clear to the nin that this Hyuuga didn't like her advances so far. She waited. She saw the tension in him this afternoon, how easily he snapped. She could use that to her advantage.

Neji guardedly watched the nin, she could take his life this night, and to use the Byakugan was foolhardy from medic's inspection. Not that he needed to resort to it. But he was making excuses and Neji knew it. He damned himself, the woman in front of him needed something from him and he actually considered it. She wasn't his first choice for a bedmate, others who had offered before were more appealing, but he was too wound up the last few months to deny yet another invitation for sex.

Maybe he was a little lonely without Hinata, because Neji couldn't lie about it anymore, maybe the war grounded the nerves in his body too often and he needed another release other than bloodshed, maybe he needed a different kind of attention. It ran through his head simultaneously and he picked out one standing thought.

He could be selfish tonight. And it would not affect Hinata, nor would she know or care for what he did privately. It stung, it was the truth, and it would only hurt him. Neji couldn't remember the last time he indulged in his wants. He was too much of a bastard to use Hinata's needs as an excuse for his actions when the day ended. He could put everything behind him when the sun rose, done and dusted, feeling maybe better or worse, he wouldn't know.

Neji didn't stop her when her knees dug into the mattress beside him, nor did he look away when she inched down her uniform. The thought of Hinata doing the same came to mind, and Neji distantly wondered if he would ever see the sight. Her skin didn't look as soft Hinata's, the dulcet tones from her mouth were too throaty, and this woman's scent didn't make his blood quicken as she neared. But the way she looked at him reflected his needs.

It was a different need that Neji was certain Hinata was not yet aware of. There was a lingering thought that he would be the man Hinata would look to when she discovered passion. But Hinata needed him in more ways than one, more than she would ever ask of Naruto, because he was the only one who would listen to her without judgment, who'd take the burden for her because she was too kind to ask anyone else, because she trusted him equally as with Naruto.

"Don't."

The medic nin paused.

He'd die for Hinata, if it meant protecting her, if it meant she'd live a little longer. Neji diligently attended to her the past few years, her training, her protection, her guidance, the bond she always wanted in the clan that was absent from her father and sister. Kiba and Shino were her ties to friendship and Neji wondered where he stood between familial ties and companionship, because he knew it was nearly impossible for Hinata to consider him as a potential lover.

"One night," she whispered to him. "It means nothing."

He was tempted. One night to relieve the built up tension, one night to forget the horrors of war, one night to find himself, one night to forget the hurt that shouldn't have existed.

The medic could see the hesitation in him and near his lips, she said. "Pretend whoever you wish me to be." It was suddenly clear to him. This woman had short curls, whether naturally or in disarray, Neji didn't particularly care. She was clearly confident in her appeal, and Neji had to begrudgingly agree, but to him, it was a different kind of pull. He could pass a glance and think her pretty, but forget her the second he looked away.

But nothing would ever compare to the beauty of Hinata's simplicity and grace. Silvery white eyes, exact as his, but there was gentleness in hers that made him think twice each time their eyes met. Hinata never noticed, and Neji was torn between frustration and gratefulness. She only saw Naruto and Neji concentrated on that, because everyone relied on him to end the war.

But he would only ever look at her, desire her, love her. Neji was already certain no other women could seduce him. He sent her away and dreamed of a kind smile that always soothed him.

…

She was worried for him.

"Let me see," Hinata insisted.

Neji dismissed it, sharply maneuvering away from her outreaching hands. "The medics have informed me it will do no permanent damage, Hinata-sama."

"How soon will it happen?"

"As long as I use the Byakugan sparingly, I am still able to fight."

She bit her lip. Her eyes were filled with too much worry; it made him want to take her in his arms. Neji concentrated on an area beyond her. "I'm glad," she said. But at the corner of his eye, she frowned. "But we don't know when the war will end and if you suddenly lose sight in battle, then..."

"I will not die so easily."

It didn't reassure her and the next question stunned him to silence. "Why haven't you told me sooner?"

It actually took him a moment to answer. Because he didn't want her to worry, as she did now, because he didn't think she needed to care, not when her life was more important, but if the words left his mouth, Neji was certain it would only hurt her. "I apologize, Hinata-sama," he said instead.

When he didn't say anymore, Hinata moved to his line of sight. He couldn't look away, Hinata rarely showed her displeasure, but the downturn of her lips said enough. "I care for you too, Neji-niisan. Please inform me if something is wrong," she told him softly. "It is also my responsibility to protect you."

"Of course, Hinata-sama."

She smiled and it pulled him in deeper, her allure. "I wasn't able to attend to you then. But since you were examined, I feel better knowing you will recover." When he suddenly looked away, Hinata remembered Neji didn't like showing any weaknesses. "I'm glad you had a chance to rest that night."

Neji abruptly looked to her. "How did you know?"

"When I returned, I saw your name written in the logs," she replied with questioning eyes.

"I see."

There was a curious silence settling over and Hinata didn't know how to break it. "Let's return, Neji-niisan?"

His jaw locked. "Yes."

"Please don't be reckless," she suddenly said when they began walking back. "As much as possible, don't overexert yourself."

"Only when needed."

There was a tug on his vest. "But Neji –"

He cut her off with, "I've taken precautions, Hinata-sama." Neji frowned. He never liked the title to his name, not when he betrayed her trust every time she said it. It was strange to him, how they'd revert back to the addresses in their name, and he always went along with it since it made her feel comfortable, a string to the normalcy of life without war. But he was always the first to break it, and Hinata would follow suit until only they weren't in battle. She most likely hadn't realized it yet and Neji wouldn't bother informing her.

"If you say so," Hinata said reluctantly, glancing at him. "I worry for you."

It was suddenly harder to breathe. "I will keep that in mind, Hinata-sama."

That night, he was too deep in slumber to notice that her grip held onto him tighter.

…

"I'll protect you, too."

She knew.

She knew it was him.

"What are you talking about?" What a fool he was, to think he'd hidden his intentions that day, but Naruto had to babble it to her.

"That time..." When she was blind because of him, when she couldn't see the fireworks in time, when he ventured to that valley to fulfill that wish of hers, she knew. To the extent, he didn't know but as Hinata continued, it was made clear she knew all those moments when he was by her.

"_Is someone there?"_ she had asked. He sat across from her, the table a barrier, his eyes shut, because the sight of her made him feel oddly crushed. When he averted the obstacles in her pathway, the Main Family members gave them pitiful looks yet didn't interfere. They would gladly let Hinata stumble and fall as her hands felt the walls of the hallway to reach her room. But he wouldn't allow her dignity to be mocked, not when she already suffered at the vulnerability of being blind.

But it didn't matter to her. He had overheard it. Hinata sought happiness far out of her reach. Naruto and fireworks. He could fulfill the latter if it meant she'd be able to raise her head again proudly. But he failed. So he followed her out in the hallway when the sun set, sat behind the opened slides and refused to see the fireworks. When Hinata recovered, she had asked for his guidance and he had said, "Yes."

"Until your eyes recover, I will protect you. Like you always have."

It took his attention, watching as she recalled those memories with a strength matching his. She discovered his intent back then, then it wouldn't be long until she knew the depth of his passion for the years after. He decided to keep quiet; maybe she wasn't even expecting a reply, because all he could do was cover her blind spots.

Neji killed another copy when it attempted to attack her from behind. "I understand."

"Well, then, Neji-niisan. Let's do our best." She didn't rely on the Byakugan and Hinata held her own as she fought the copies.

"Yes, Hinata-sama. Show me," he gritted. "How much you have progressed since then."

They were equals here in the battlefield.

When the copies were eliminated, Neji was stunned when she touched the skin below his eye. "Hinata-sama?"

"You promised not to use it too often."

"I did."

"Be careful," she said, drawing her hand back. "You always preferred to fight alone. What will happen when something goes wrong?"

He flicked her a cool glance. "Then you will protect me."

Her eyes were wide with wonder momentarily before a smile tugged at her lips. "I will." But the frown returned. "But I won't always be there–"

"Trust me more, Hinata-sama," Neji asked, voicing one of his wishes. Hinata was pleasantly astonished but she rewarded him with a smile. He rarely asked anything of her. It was clear to him that she wanted to say more but relented, and the moment she nodded ended the discussion. He walked past her. "Come, Hinata-sama. We need to regroup." When they were given orders, he focused on her words. They would separated for some days, but Neji knew he would see her during the night they returned. A fleeting touch of his wrist made him turn to her reassuringly. The Byakugan was in her eyes, so alert and hardened with vigilance. He didn't need to worry. Hinata was strong, but he said anyways, "Be careful, Hinata-sama."

"You as well," she bade him before leaving. It surprised him. Neji quickly masked it and turned away.

It was one of those unexpected moments when Hinata unknowingly stole his heart each time and Neji never knew how to prepare for it.

* * *

He didn't know where she was.

Neji knew the forbidding premonition when they were separated into smaller teams would come to light. He tensed when her name wasn't joined with his, and likewise, from how her eyes widened, it took Hinata back too. She was used to him by her just as Neji relied on seeing her when the day ended. His instincts geared in, but Hinata touched his wrist once with a smile and Neji didn't pursue it any further. After a thought, it was unprofessional to demand they not be separated, but it wouldn't be the first time.

It agitated him because this was a longer operation than the times they were separated. Before they parted, Hinata had gently warned him about his eyes. Neji responded by briefly touching her back and murmuring a goodbye as she took off first. She didn't look back and it gave him momentary pleasure that Hinata didn't question his touch. He trusted her skills and didn't worry for the rest of the day. But planning never went smoothly, and his team was set back four days from an ambush.

Neji jerked back the weapon from the body and stepped away. "All clear," he announced. A disturbance in the shrubbery then the rest joined him in the open space, shedding off the adrenaline. "They've appeared more frequently," he noted, flicking the blood off the blade with a sharp swipe down.

"Not much we can do," said a Sand nin.

"I heard Naruto already eliminated the main source of power. There must be something stronger out there summoning these things."

"Most likely," Neji agreed. He stared at the body, watching it disintegrate.

They left the clearing. At the campsite, Neji scanned the area and pushed down another rise of frustration. There were fewer teams and there was no sight of her among them. Neji flexed a hand. The moon was approaching and as the fires died in the darkness, he discarded sleep and took position on the forest floor.

Another nin stood guard on the opposite end. The Byakugan alerted him to any invaders. But when there were none, Neji willed it away, rubbing his eyes. It was starting to ache and even a split second of losing sight would cost his life. He crouched by the base of a tree, too tense to consider rest, and admitted that he was too reliant on her. He needed to be patient.

The wind was too light, the leaves rustling too loudly. Neji waited. A frantic step from just around the corner and he charged, latching onto the nin's shoulders, circulating enough chakra to stun him. _Her_, Neji corrected, because it was Hinata who was wearily watching him in return. His hands nearly lifted from her skin. Chakra stilled in its pathway. If this was another copy, he couldn't stand to do it again. "Hinata?"

She tensed, and Neji instinctively directed all chakra into his left hand to shove it down towards her center when her elbow jabbed him. Hinata moved, hitting his arm and aimed a charged hand onto his shoulder while her foot hooked around his leg. Neji pushed his weight against her, twisted her wrist and pinned her against the tree. She was immobilized, her hands caught in his.

Neji knew that movement. Hinata had always done so in practice when he caught her all the same. A bad habit, Neji had told her, because he already anticipated it. No copy could have known that. His grip loosened. He couldn't voice her name again, not when their bodies were intimately tangled. It was getting strange staring into her eyes, seeing the realization reflect in them. But it wasn't the same impact she was experiencing when Hinata sighed, slumping forward. "Neji-niisan."

Neji stared fixedly. Her breathing evened. Soon, he lowered his arm and stood back to catch her as she fell onto him. Neji hoisted her in his arms, checked the immediate surrounding and disappeared.

…

The clinical smell irritated him.

He resolutely stood by her bedside, curtains drawn for privacy. It had only been a few hours since they arrived. Hinata had drifted in and out of consciousness, latching on his sleeve when her gaze focused, and told him of the situation, though Neji was certain it wouldn't be a memory when she awoke. The medics took her from his arms, ushered her into a private corner, and he was kept out until they were finished. Before he could report to Hiashi, he needed to gather information.

He stepped in the second they informed him. Few bandages patched her arms, one was on her forehead, and there was a binding on her thigh. Not too severe, but it made him restless. The first time she was brought in as a patient, it tested his fortitude. It took her days to awake. He allowed himself to hold her wrist, felt her warm skin, blood pulsing beneath his fingers. A quick look up and he was relieved to see her face tranquil in sleep. Neji was reluctant to leave her without guard, there were too few clansmen present, but there was urgency in finding her team. She was alone and injured when they met.

Five hours later, Neji found his answer. Under the scrutiny of his gaze and a near confrontation, one teammate begrudgingly detailed the events, and it displeased him immensely that Hinata undertook finding reinforcement alone.

"She had the advantage, being the least injured and the Byakugan to use," Neji was told. A quick assessment of the nin and he checked the urge to physically correct his statement. Hinata had nearly succumbed to chakra depletion and the wounds on her outnumbered this nin's. Neji eyed him stonily. "None of us could risk moving. Hyuuga-san volunteered to be sent."

Neji bristled, ire coloring his words. "And no one thought to assist her? You rely on one nin to rescue your team knowing the risks. You all would have been eliminated had she not succeeded."

Their eyes met, hostility brimming in one, the other glazed with coolness. It must have been his imagination that he saw the white pupils expand in the Hyuuga's eyes. He chose his next words carefully. "The end results matter. We returned back to base," he said, eyeing him guardedly. The Hyuuga were known to be vigilant on matters concerning their clansmen, but had no clue on where the female Hyuuga ranked in the clan. Konoha guarded their secrets and there was no way of knowing her identity. "That is all."

The man pushed past him, agitation in his steps. There would be no repercussions, it had to be done, but the looming possibility of Hinata being drafted back in the same unit vexed him, and Neji made a quick decision. He stopped the man by grabbing his arm. "If she perishes because of inadequate cooperation and poor decision making, then I will be the one to look for you."

He jerked back, but Neji twisted his hold. He snarled, "Don't expect anyone of us to live while we're at war. That also goes for her. I can't control that."

His grip tightened. "No, you cannot. But you will minimize the threat to her life when it happens again."

It resulted in a scuffle but Neji contained the situation before it attracted attention. A warning, a threat, a request, however it could be taken, the man walked away with bruised pride and careful evaluation of the Hyuuga clan.

Neji returned to the medical tent, not the least appeased.

At the sight of her resting, Neji gave serious consideration in reassigning her permanently to his side. It could be done with Hiashi's discretion. A small groan came from her. Neji pushed the thoughts away and focused on her basic needs. He checked the medicinal tray, tasted the dish for poison because he was too wound up from taking any risks. A medic nin came by, and Neji moved to the side to watch. Hinata didn't stir and the medic carefully checked her condition, mindful of the male Hyuuga's watchful eyes. "Mild exhaustion," he mumbled, prodding with a metal tool flowing with chakra.

The heart monitor assured that his patient was well and alive but there was something troubling him when she entered. He pursued it a little further, looking, knowing that there might be something unusual coursing through her. But that could be just his imagination. Too many nins exhibited strange responses and the war played a factor. It was likely that the Hidden Villages had not been exposed to other unique _jutsus _from clans and some were stumped at remedying the symptoms afterwards. Maybe he just expected the same of anyone who walked in for medical assistance.

He glanced at her face. This patient of his was probably not an unfortunate victim. But to be sure, he studied her chakra lines, noting that the Hyuuga clan was truly reputable. Years ago, he treated two of his fellow villagers that had suffered from their offensive strikes. It took him days to rewire the chakra flow back, to stop the excessive internal bleeding, and finally restore the ability of their ninjutsu. They'd been sluggish afterwards in recovery. He suppressed a shiver. He'd rather not be their enemies.

The warm flow of chakra flowed back into his hands, concluding that this patient needn't any further examination. If there was something still wrong, highly doubtful given his expertise, then it was too complex for him to extract.

"That is?" a deep voice suddenly said and the medic was quickly reminded of his presence.

Had he mumbled in the silence again? It was unnerving with her guard concealing himself. "I thoroughly checked for any deformation or poison running through her chakra. I thought there would be something unusual, but I was mistaken." He straightened, nodding to the male Hyuuga and made his way out, head held high despite the tracking eyes locked on him. "She may leave as soon as she wakes."

Neji waited until they were fully concealed before moving towards her bedside.

He observed her. She was remarkable, the unmatched determination in her was the reason he faithfully followed her. Along that devotion, somehow along the way, it developed into passion. The moment he realized it, he blamed it on hormones. No other woman took his time as much as Hinata. It didn't affect him immediately, not when he fought back, landed hits on her, when she kicked at his feet and proclaimed victory over him with a charged hand to his face, none of it registered until hours later while he lay awake in the late hours of the night. The next few weeks, it had rattled him when he began to notice.

"Hinata-sama."

She stirred but remained dreaming.

If she told him to kneel and pledge his loyalty, he would unflinchingly do so. It nearly tore him to see exhaustion weighing her body down.

"Hinata."

Hiashi summoned him later that day. A clansman by the entrance motioned for him. Neji shot a meaningful look towards Hinata and Kou appeared, taking his place.

Neji left.

…

He was still covered in dirt and sweat, but the Head didn't seem to care, not when his own uniform was stained with blood. "How is she?" Hiashi asked gruffly.

"She is well."

The older Hyuuga observed the bowed head of his nephew. "I do not blame you, Neji. Circumstances beyond our control took advantage of her vulnerability." A sudden throb on his forehead and it ebbed away the second it appeared. "My daughter is strong, but these times are difficult even for someone so experienced."

"Excuse me, Hiashi-sama," Neji said. "I was informed of their report." Truthfully, it was nearly strangled out of one stubborn youth, no older than them. "Hinata-sama assisted the team efficiently even at the risk of her injuries. She searched alone for reinforcement due to unique circumstances and that is how I found her, Hiashi-sama."

A stretch of silence. "The enemies are certainly daring. Tell me your thoughts, Neji." He lifted his head. "This war has gone on for too long. We've lost good men."

It shouldn't relieve him that the discussion navigated away from Hinata. "I agree, Hiashi-sama. I no longer think it is beneficial for us to continue like this. At most, another year will be our limit."

"The villages are not responding as quickly anymore. They cannot keep up with the number of demands," Hiashi said grimly. "If we are fated to lose, then the Hyuuga line will be lost." Neji grimaced. The long standing pride of the Hyuuga had lasted since its originator and for the clan to perish was unspeakable. Their ancestors would shake their heads. "I cannot allow that."

"What must we do, Hiashi-sama?"

"Neji, until the time comes, please keep watch of Hinata."

The veins in him ran cold. "I will do so."

Hiashi faced him with forbidding expectation. "The Kages have pushed forward a plan. It's considered a suicide mission, but it will most likely end the war." He stared dully at the ground. "You are the strongest, Neji." He knew what was being asked of him. "It will take several months to execute it, but when it is time, we will attack them with Naruto leading the front." He only had one question and Hiashi stared straight at him to answer: "Hinata needn't come. Will you join them, Neji?"

It was a sort of odd limbo in his life, the war, the smell of disinfectant and blood, the excursion of battle, and Hinata always needing him beside her in the dark. If his aid could end the war, to finally see Hinata relieved of the war, happy that Naruto would emerge victorious, he would, even if it meant he wouldn't be there to witness it.

A flash of strong silvery eyes, always kind and trusting.

Neji turned away. "Yes."

* * *

**TBC**

_I'm curious how people perceive Neji, including how he is towards Hinata. I like hearing how people imagine Neji aside from what we're given in the official works. I like writing Neji like this though. Though I guess it's hard to place his individuality away from Hinata? I tried. As always, tell me what you think!_


End file.
